Outtakes
by Jalice-TheBest
Summary: a collection of outtakes on all my stories


"See you later Bella" I said to her smiling at our joke. Today was our switch day. She got to be me and vice versa, it was something that could be useful, for now it was plain old fun. Since Alice was my identical twin so it didn't take much for her to look like me, she just straightened her hair and put in a ponytail and wore some of my clothes. I, however, had to do the whole face decorating and hair curling, heel wearing. I swear I really don't know how she lives like this.

"See you around Alice" she waves back hanging my backpack round her shoulder

I began walking down into school skipping slightly just like Alice did especially when she was excited. First up was math. I hated math especially since she sat beside Jessica. Jessica chewed her gum as the teacher taught. I wrote all that the teacher wrote down but each pop was getting to my nerves, you can imagine my relief when the bell rang. Jessica didn't let me escape however.

"So Alice," her gum smacked "what's going on between you and the blond Cullen?"

"Jazzy?" I said batting my eyelash a bit. I it was funny calling him Jazzy but I kept a straight face and decided to give her vague answers "oh, just this and that"

"So nothing then?" she persisted

"If that's what you want to hear, why not?" I said back smiling and writing my note

"Secrets don't make friends" Jessica said to me

"Is that what we are? huh" I said as if I was just realizing that

"C'mon Alice spill" she whined

"Alice" I heard a softer and yet more masculine voice call. I turned around to see Jasper.

"Later Jess" I said shooing her away

"Jasper" I greeted adjusting my bag strap as I had seen Alice do many times around him in a manner of subtle flirting

"What do you want?" I added this time a bit hostile as I remembered what happened at the hospital.

"Look I am really sorry" he said to me, and somehow, it was like I could feel his apology, his honest need to apologize. Plus his southern accent made the apology somehow alluring.

"Jasper, please –" I tried to get him to listen to me so I could tell him I wasn't Alice, Alice should be the one hearing this.

"I really am sorry, I see where I might have said something that might have offended you, but somehow I cannot stand that, I need you to forgive me Alice" he said to me

"Listen Jasper" I tried to say but he was on a roll. I blocked it out as soon as his words came out as nervous words

"Alice" Alice called me and I looked towards her. I looked back at Jasper "Not now okay? Talk to you later"

With that I left to catch up with my sister

"What was that about?" she asked me

"Your guess is as good as mine" I said to her truthfully.

We walked together to our next class. I showed her what had gone on between myself and Jessica and she just laughed at me. We separated when she had walked me into her next class. English. I did love English however so it was fun. The day continued as it should have, not too bad, not too exiting either but it was good

"Hey Bella" Angela whispered in my ear. I briefly considered denying it but thought against it

"What gave me away?"

"Oh it's not you, it was Alice, I sat by her in our history class, let's just say your notes are color coated"

"Oh…my what?" I said to her and she chuckled. "You know what, never mind. You won't tell would you?"

"No…though I am offended you think I couldn't tell apart my best friend from her sister" Angela spoke

"You didn't the last time" I said remembering

"I didn't know you as well then" she replied "that was two years ago"

"fair enough" I said just as we entered the cafeteria.

"Now you're talking Alice too?" Ben asked Angela.

"She's my friend too you know" I said to him so Angela wouldn't have to reply.

Alice came and took my regular seat beside Angela. She had a tray of food with her she placed it in the middle of the both of us

"Eat" she said mentally

I picked up the fork and took a bit of the chicken. I squeezed my face pushing the plate beside Alice.

"I can't be sure" Ben said to the table pointing at me "but I'm positive that's Bella"

"Don't be stupid, I'm Alice" I said with as much of Alice's personality as I could

"Seriously Ben?" Alice said giving him the eye _"he is our good friend, he should know I guess"_

The whole table was voting now. It was comical watching the whole table fight over our identity, it was strange just a few of them could tell us apart after two years

"I'm against Ben" Tyler said. "I know Bella when I see her"

"_Meanwhile he is an idiot" _I thought to Alice she chuckled

"I'm with ben" Mike said

" Tyler" Lauren said to be supportive.

"So who's who?" Jessica said impatient

"I'm Alice" I insisted rolling my eye and flipping my hair.

"well if that's true?" Lauren said to me "what was the first thing I said to you?"

"Nice Ride" I said back to her. Everyone laughed over that as they remembered our beloved truck

"Ok then Bella?" Ben said looking at Alice, his voice emphasizing my name with a sarcastic tone.

"We read a Sherlock Holmes novel together, who was the murder in my favorite chapter?" Ben asked. Oh he's good.

Alice looked at me "_the horse" I replied to her mentally_

"It was the Horse" Alice said to him with a smile

"That settles it" Tyler said, "I was right?"

"Wait they looked at each other" Ben said "it's some sort of mind trick. Maybe it's that twin thing"

"Twin telepathy?" Angela helped him out

"Silly Ben" Alice said "there is no such thing as twin telepathy"

"_Are you really sure Alice?" _I internally taunted her

"_it's just thought projection." _She argued back

"_Uh huh" _I replied back

I tuned them out after that like I always did when I didn't want to hear their inane conversations. Ben kept looking at me, and I winked at him. His eyes widened. I knew he figured it out that was as much confirmation as I was willing to give him. Ben was good people; he wasn't like my other 'friends'.

All to soon the bell went and I went into Spanish, Alice's last class of the day. As luck would have it Jasper and Emmett were in that class. And apparently Alice sat in front of them.

"Alice" Lauren's snotty voice called.

"Remind me why we are friends with her again?" I asked myself not really expecting an answer. I sighed then walked over to her.

As soon as I went over and sat down beside her, she looked behind us at the Cullens and giggled. I could feel the annoyance starting to rise.

"Lauren" I said cheerily. I didn't understand why Alice chose to sit beside her every day

"So what's going on between you and hottie over there" she said looking back again and this time I joined her. She giggled again.

"Emmett?" I said wrinkling my nose "He's so not my type"

"Not him, I meant the other one"

"Oh…Jasper" I sighed. I looked back at Jasper, really looked at him studying him briefly. There was no proud gesture but only remorse, I knew he wanted to apologize to Alice, unfortunately I was not her. His eyes met mine, they were warm gold like his brother's.

"Nothing" I finally answered her. Then turned back to face her "Absolutely nothing"

I thought I heard him sigh. I felt a bit bad, but there wasn't anything I could do. I tuned out everything, especially Lauren; her voice was even more nerve wracking when she tried to whispered. I wasn't being mean but she was getting on every one of my nerves.

"Senorita swan" I heard the teacher call. I shook out of my haze and looked at her

"Sorry. Miss it won't happen again" I said immediately

"Española"

"Lo sentimos, no sucederá de Nuevo Senora" I said looking up. Just then the bell went off and I arranged my books, or Alice's books.

Emmett and Jasper were walking out, but I put my hand on Jaspers arm, it was cold but I did my best to hide my surprise. I looked at Emmett

"Can I talk to your brother alone?" I asked kindly. I saw him smile and his lips moved so fast that I did not catch what he was saying

"I thought we had nothing" he said to me a bit bitter holding Emmett back to keep from leaving

I looked at Emmett before looking at Jasper my eyes narrowed. "My patience with you is hanging on a very thin thread, so it would be wise not to try it further. You caused this, not me. I didn't decide to do this; you did so I'll consider redirecting my temper if I were you. It'll be very wise to just follow me, alone" I concluded stressing the last part at the big guy. Without another word, I left.

"_Alice" _I thought mentally_ "Meet me at the car, I'm bringing Jasper. you can tell him what's going on"_

"_Roger"_ she replied.

I went straight to Alice's Audi. She was waiting for me there. I turned around to the driver's seat.

"No way José" Alice interrupted. "Hand over the keys b!"

I tossed her the keys without much of a fight

"Take the front seat" I said to Jasper "that way I can stretch out back"

"About that" Alice said than nudged her head to the side. I looked to see Edward standing at the other side.

"I'll take the front then" I said "maybe you two can talk"

I entered the car without another word. Alice followed me, while the boys filed in the back. I rolled down the window to let the wind blow in and out. As Alice drove out I put my ear buds on and relaxed a bit. I stuck my leg out the window. It was part of the whole relaxing bit. A few minutes I heard my phone ring. Alice flipped it open not bordering to check who it was.

"Swan" she answered

"Tsk Tsk. Wrong twin" she said to him before handing me the phone

"Hello step father" I said ominously like I had been expecting him, which I was. Today was also my parent's anniversary, this time, half a decade ago, they met each other. Seeing how Phil was bad with dates, well I expected his call

"Miss Bella?" Phil asked

"yea" I answered. "Are you timing me now?"

"How did you know?" Phil said

"Lucky guess" I smiled.

"You knew I'd screw up, didn't you?" he said

I laughed "let's see, correct me if I'm wrong, it's about four which means you just realized today is the anniversary of the day you met mom." I began to diagnose "so, if I have to take a wild guess…"

Alice scoffed. My guesses are usually on point; it was a well-known fact.

"Mom's at the park trying to convince herself that she is overreacting, meanwhile you are in a funk and seeing as my beloved sister is a hopeless romantic and will chew you for forgetting such an important date, I'm your only solution" I said self-assuredly. It was sort of a pattern. Phil was not good with dates.

"You know, you're being a little cocky" Phil said teasing

"I'm sorry, I can't help it" I said "okay. Here's the plan, Monica is waiting for you. I called in early for a dozen white roses"

I spent the rest of the ride working a plan with Phil, since he already screwed up, he could at least apologize for remembering it late. Mom as well as Alice well the kind of people who bothered with anniversaries and birthdays.

"I want you to write a letter, about half a page in length and from the heart" I concluded. Mom was a sentimental woman, she was going to love it.

"Okay?" he questioned

"Never underestimate the power of written words especially when it comes to mom" I chided him.

"And you" Alice added mentally.

"Thanks and oh?" he paused. I was subconsciously aware that the car came to a stop and I pulled out my bags and came out of the car, leaning against the door. I saw the rest of them walk inside.

"Yeah?"

"You are a hopeless romantic too" he added. I rolled my eyes.

"And I'll deny it if you tell anyone" I said back at him then closed my phone shaking my head.

I pushed myself and walked in. Alice was setting a piece of pie on the counter for me.

"Are you going to tell me why he is here?" Alice said looking pointedly towards Jasper who was in the living room with Edward, why Alice felt the need to bring him, I wouldn't know

"He wants to do the right thing by you." I said to her "he was just doing it to the wrong twin. Go on"

"Edward knows you better than you think. He spotted the difference before lunch" she said to me and I shrugged. Mostly I didn't know how to reply her.

"Angela did too, apparently _SOMEONE _color-coated my notes" I said rolling my eyes

"Too much?" she asked pouting a bit hopping I would give in

"Sweetie, I invented that pout, plus it looks better on me" I said kissing her forehead grabbing my pie "go talk to him, I'll be in my room."


End file.
